


Near, Far, Wherever You Are

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [77]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Awkward Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:42:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: https://www.boredpanda.com/cat-escapes-cage-to-meet-dog-jolinn-pet-house/ aaw! could you maybe write this as Klaine?
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [77]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Near, Far, Wherever You Are

Kurt can’t wait to get to the shelter. Today is finally the day when he will be able to take Keetcake home with him.  
He’s so excited about finally getting his own kitten that he doesn’t really pay attention to his surroundings.  
“Oh, I’m sorry.”  
That’s how he bumps into another shelter visitor, who seemed frozen in place before turning to face Kurt.  
Well, hello there.  
“No worries. I was kinda standing in the middle of the way.”  
Kurt shrugs it away. “Are you here to adopt an animal?”  
The man brightens up immediately. “Yes! Today, I’m going to leave this place the proud owner of my very first pet.”  
They walk down the aisle, down to Keetcake’s cage, but the man doesn’t seem to mind accompanying Kurt.  
“Cat or dog?”  
“Dog. They just welcomed this adorable setter–golden retriever mix that no one wanted and he caught my heart instantly.”  
A cute man, with a classic yet tasteful style, with a heart of gold? Kurt may need to see immediately if he is gay so he can marry him.  
“A puppy can be a lot of work, but I hear they can be girl magnets. Presumably.”  
The man snorts a laugh. “Yeah, no. Um. Not the kind of magnet I need. Now, if it can help me with some gentlemen in the city…”  
Bingo.  
“Excuse me?”  
Oh shit, he said that aloud, didn’t he?  
“I meant, bingo, here we—”  
Before Kurt can finish his sentence, though, his words are locked in his throat by the sight welcoming him.  
During all of his previous visits, Keetcake was playful, sure, and a bit energetic around Kurt, of course, but this is a whole different level.  
His companion already has his phone out to record the extravagant acrobatics Kurt’s cat is using to join the pup in the neighboring cage.  
“Seems like this cat really loves my pup,” the man says, shoulders shaking with a silent laugh. “I may need to adopt him too.”  
Excuse you.  
“Um, no. Actually. That’s my cat.”  
“Oh.”  
“Yeah, oh.”  
The man cheers when the kitten and the puppy are reunited before pocketing his phone and turning to face Kurt. “Looks like we have a dilemma on our hands.”  
“Do we now?”  
“It would be terribly cruel to separate those two best friends, wouldn’t it?”  
“It would.”  
The man takes a small step toward Kurt. “On the other hand,” he continues, lowering his voice, “we could, um, we could arrange playdates for them.”  
Kurt can’t help the smile stretching his lips. “We could, huh?”  
“Seems like the only fair thing to do.”  
“For them.”  
“Of course.”  
“I wouldn’t mind teaching Keetcake some socialization.”  
“Keetcake?”  
“Got something to say about that name, Mister…?”  
“Blaine. Blaine Anderson. And no, no comment to be found here, Mister...”  
“Kurt. Kurt Hummel. And Keetcake Hummel.”  
“Meet Obi Pup Kenobi Anderson.”  
Kurt snorts. “Cute. Geeky, but cute.”  
Blaine smiles crookedly. “That’s me in a nutshell.”  
“Is it?”  
Blaine’s smile turns slightly smirky. “Care to find out for yourself with a cup of coffee?”  
While they were chatting and, yes, Kurt can admit it, flirting, the shelter’s employee came to open the pup’s cage and is holding both pets in her hands. “Gentlemen, if you can follow me to fill out all the paperwork and pick your babies’ collars…”  
“Smooth,” Kurt finally answers Blaine’s earlier proposal. “Very smooth.”  
“I can be smoother, but not on the first date.”  
Kurt blushes but finds himself delighted.  
Not only is Blaine cute (nay, gorgeous), stylish, and obviously loves his pet and is therefore a good human being, but he can match Kurt’s wit and humor too.  
No way is Kurt going to let this man get away.  
“Well, then,” Kurt says when they reach the counter, “I am reserving my judgment for a later one.”  
“A later what?”  
“A later date.”  
“Good.”  
“Good.”  
Blaine’s smile is blinding when they part ways in front of the shelter, having exchanged their phone numbers and agreeing on a date in the park for the following Saturday.  
“Well, Keetcake, I hope you have as great a taste in friends as me.”  
“Meowrrrrrr.”  
“Good kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> (Maybe TBC, we’ll see?)


End file.
